Detalhes
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Hoje eu posso dizer que são os detalhes dele que me fazem viver... Spoilers de Mockingjay!


**Winnie aqui:** Essa fic não me pertence, é da minha amiga Anny, como fics ótimas de THG são raras, ela me permitiu postar aqui, se gostarem comentem... Isso tudo é dela, créditos a ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Detalhes<strong>

Eu estou em pé na porta que dá de frente ao quintal. Estou sentindo o vento no meu rosto, como se ele suspirasse palavras doces e com incentivos. Ele quer que eu acredite que agora está bem, que finalmente tudo está bem.

Olhos para frente e enquanto vejo eles brincando tento assimilar as risadas. São tão puras, tão doces, risadas que eu não conheço e que nunca vou chegar a conhecer. Essa inocência foi me negada, e negada a tantas outras pessoas. E a única alegria de ter passado por tudo é poder devolver a inocência para aqueles que já deveriam nascer com ela.

Seus olhos se focam em mim, quase sempre estão assim. Me seguindo em silencio, tentando entender o que realmente significo, o que ele realmente significa para mim. No começo podia ser apenas um suporte, apenas uma maneira de não ficar sozinha. Mas eu descobri o que me fez ficar aqui, o que me fez deixar que ele entrasse na minha vida. E ele entrou muito antes do fim.

Foram os detalhes.

Ele sempre se importou com eles, diferente de mim, diferente da maioria das pessoas. Ele sempre foi feito de simples detalhes, enquanto o resto de nós éramos feitos de um todo. De um todo doloroso, cheio de mágoas e raivas. Um todo que não significa absolutamente nada.

Eu escolhi pelos detalhes.

Eu estou aqui pelos detalhes.

E esse sorriso que muito raramente se forma em meus lábios é culpa de exatamente cada detalhe inesquecível.

E as lágrimas que derrubo quando parece insuportável aguentar as lembranças, também são frutos desses simples movimentos, dessas simples escolhas, desses detalhes que fazem dele o certo.

Não queria ter filhos, mas os tive. Escolher um nome deveria ser fácil, mas cada nome que viesse em minha mente era uma nova lembrança dolorosa fazendo meus músculos doerem, minha cabeça girar junto com meu estomago e a sensação de que estou apenas vivendo em uma sala, que nada é real. Que sempre ficarei presa. Pela Capital. Pelo Distrito 13. Sempre presa.

Mas os detalhes que ele tanto repara fazem com que eu consiga respirar. Consiga perceber que eles me veem como louca, não me querem perto do novo comando que se estabeleceu. Me querem assim. Longe. E eu quero o mesmo. Ficar longe.

Nos detalhes ele escolheu os nomes.

Madge. Não sei se algum momento lhe contei que ela me entregou o broche do tordo, não sei se ele também recebeu uma visita dela antes daquela primeira arena. Mas seja qual for a resposta ele sugeriu o nome com suavidade. Disse que de alguma maneira esse era o nome responsável pelas mudanças. E de certa forma ele está certo. Sem um símbolo uma rebelião não passa de brincadeira, mas o tordo mudou toda uma era.

Eu aceitei. Era um nome que não me angustiava como os outros. Era quase um nome que me transmitia paz. E ele mais uma vez acertou nos detalhes.

Quando outro nome era necessário eu me vi com a mesma tristeza. Poderia chamar meu filho de Cinna, mas me lembro deles o matando e isso me deixa com raiva. Não quero ficar com raiva sempre que chamar por meu filho. Pensei em Finnick, mas seria quase tão cruel quanto o anterior. Passei por tantos nomes, por tantas dores e ele com uma simples palavra resolveu o que eu sentia. Ele com os detalhes salvou minha vida.

— Deveríamos colocar o nome do seu pai. — Peeta disse enquanto segurava a criança no colo e parecia ter lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele chora tão mais facilmente que eu. Do mesmo jeito que ele sorri.

— Meu pai, mas...

— Quem sabe ele também faça os passarinhos pararem para ouvi-lo cantar. — Peeta disse sorrindo e eu tinha encontrado um nome que não me trazia mais dor. Um nome que me enxia de paz.

São os detalhes.

Sempre os detalhes.

O detalhe de manter os quadros trancados em um quarto. O detalhe de fazer pão com queijo todos os dias de manhã, só porque é o meu preferido. O detalhe de ter plantado dentes-de-leão por toda a casa, fazendo com que em determinadas épocas o jardim fique repleto de flores espalhadas pelo chão. O detalhe de não me perguntar sobre o que sinto nos dias em que resolvo não sair do quarto. O detalhe de me abraçar enquanto tenho pesadelos. O detalhe de me deixar escolher ficar ao lado dele, mesmo depois de tudo que vivemos.

Hoje eu posso dizer que são os detalhes dele que me fazem viver.

— Acenem para mamãe. — Peeta diz enquanto segura as duas crianças, uma em cada braço.

Elas acenam e eu sorrio de volta, sabendo que os detalhes são aquilo que realmente fazem a diferença.


End file.
